


Gamquick】On My Own

by Cielo_LL



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 17:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19407625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cielo_LL/pseuds/Cielo_LL
Summary: 歌手雷x鼓手银





	Gamquick】On My Own

chapter 1  
Remy与peter的第一次相遇算不上美好，甚至对于peter来说可以用狼狈来形容，那时的Remy还只是一个名声不大的歌手，和自己的乐团在酒吧做一些演出，一些小范围的演唱会。12月份的美国简直冷的过分，刺骨寒风直往骨头里钻，Remy刚赶完最后一个场子，拎着自己的吉他准备回家好好睡一觉，又或者是找个赌场去娱乐娱乐，正计划着自己完美夜生活的Remy被酒吧旁边的小巷子里的动静吸引了注意力，夜晚路上行人本来就少，街道很安静，这僻静的小巷里的常闹声便会显得很突兀。  
peter怎么都没有想到自己有一天也会载在发情期里。没错，Peter Maximoff是个omega，他的发情期一直很规律，就在每个月那特定的几天带给他无尽的折磨，因为他的特殊体质，每次的发情期都像是一个世纪那样漫长。然而他并不在意这些，毕竟等发情期过了他又是一条好汉，所以他从来不掩饰自己的性别，然而他忽略了omega是一个太容易受影响的种群，他不过就经过了一些喝醉酒的alpha，嗅到了一些高涨的信息素就让他的发情期提前到来，omega甜腻的信息素立马在空气中炸开，peter想发动能力赶紧离开这群喝醉酒的alpha的时候已经来不及了，发情期的无力与燥热很快就席卷了peter全身，那种极度空虚的感觉从身体内部慢慢向外蔓延，甜腻的信息素让他闻上去像一块柔软的柠檬味奶糖。本来就神智不清的alpha们此时就像一群饿狼一样，将他们的猎物围住。omega的天性使他想要臣服，可自身的倔强却让他奋起抵抗，但结果很明显，年轻的omega肯定不是一群饿狼的对手，没有几个回合便被摁在地上  
“嘿，你们不觉得一群人打一个有些太过分了么？”Remy现在回想起来也不知道自己为什么会去多管闲事，他将这一切的行为都归为了本能  
“混蛋少来管闲事！这是我们的猎物”其中一人朝着Remy扬了扬手里的空酒瓶，试图恐吓他  
“不知天高地厚的人渣”remy冷哼了一声，后面的剧情就是很老套的英雄救美的故事了，Remy甚至是连棍子都没动用就轻松赶走了那些无赖，Remy小心翼翼地靠近瘫软在地上的青年，毕竟那大老远就能闻见的香甜味，足以让任何一个alpha失去理智了。  
“嗨，醒醒，你还可以站起来吗？”Remy拍了拍peter的脸颊，他的体温高的吓人，银色的皮夹克里面的衣服也被扯的变形，露出大片粉嫩的皮肤，这可有点不太妙啊，remy吞了吞口水。为了保持理智，Remy拉开了与peter之间的距离，尽量克制着自己的信息素不要再刺激到眼前的这个omega  
感受到脸上冰凉的触感离开，peter从嗓子里发出类似于小奶猫那种不满的咕噜声，他现在感觉糟糕极了，全身上下燥热的像是要烧起来一样，强制发情让他的身体感觉像被拆掉一样的疼，只有alpha的信息素可以缓解这些症状，然而也仅仅只是缓解。他保证自己的裤子已经湿掉了，他甚至可以感受到那些令人羞耻的液体争先恐后的往外流，他没办法开口说话，因为他现在完全发不出除了呻吟以外的音节  
“妈的，该死的发情期！该死的alpha！这该死的性别！”peter在心里狠狠地咒骂着，他的嗅觉变的不知道灵敏了不知道多少倍，轻易的就捕捉到了Remy的信息素，那种淡淡的烟草味混合着龙舌兰的酒香钻进他的鼻子，这让他peter感觉好受了一些，他本能地去寻求更多，他紧紧揪着remy大衣的领子，将脑袋埋进这个素不相识的alpha的颈窝，紧贴着性腺的那个位置，贪婪的嗅取这令人安心的味道。

chapter 2  
Remy调整着自己的呼吸，尽量少摄入一些这诱人的信息素，怀里的这个omega似乎年龄并不大。  
“嘿孩子，你家在哪？”他撑着对方的脑袋，试图让他清醒一些，Remy虽然不敢说自己是什么正人君子，但是这种趁人之危的事情他可做不出  
“唔……不…”青年的声音抽抽嗒嗒的，听不清在念些什么  
“不什么？”remy凑近青年的唇想听清对方糯糯的声音，对方发情期的症状越来越严重，灼热的气息喷洒在他的脖颈上，这让一直想保持理智的的alpha几乎克制不住自己  
“不……唔…不能回家……嗯…不能……wanda…担心……唔”青年的声音带着啜泣，语无伦次的念叨着一些句子，peter抬起布满水汽的眸子望着Remy“帮我…please……”  
alpha觉得自己脑子里名为理智的弦断掉了  
Remy鬼使神差的将这个发情中的omega带回了自己的公寓，终于看清青年长相的Remy吓了一跳，他无法确认眼前这个男孩是否成年了。事实上peter不止成年了，并且已经22岁了，只不过长了一张比较逆生长的脸罢了。Remy四处翻找着，期望可以在自己抽屉里的某个角落翻出自己以前床伴遗留下来的抑制剂，然而却一无所获。一旁peter不断的扒拉着自己的衣服来驱赶身体的燥热，却丝毫没有作用，银色的夹克早都不知被扔到哪里去了，裤子也退掉了一半，乱七八糟的缠在腿上，白色的内裤早就被欲望的液体打湿，紧紧的包裹着挺翘的臀部和嫩芽，peter感觉真的是恶心极了，他在心底不住的咒骂着这一切，身体却违背自己意愿在柔软的床铺上摩擦来来缓解内部的空虚  
“该死的……该死的！”peter从来没有这么憎恨过自己的能力，可以感知微观时间的能力，这将发情的时间无限地延长，每一秒都像一辈子一样难熬，忍无可忍的peter再也顾不得什么羞耻的问题，扯掉一只束缚着自己的恶心吧唧的内裤，狠狠的将手指捅进那个瘙痒的小穴快速的抽插起来  
“不够……还不够…”peter完全没有自慰的经历，他的alpha姐姐和妈妈把他保护的很好，知道他的性别以后，家里永远会准备着适合他使用抑制剂，wanda也总会在他发情期将要来临的时候提醒，这次是peter第一次真正意义上的发情，他只能靠着自己的本能来行动  
“嘿，冷静点Cher，冷静！”Remy急忙摁住他已经快到肉眼看不清的手，害怕这个没经验的毛头小子会伤到他自己造成不可磨灭的后果，得不到慰藉的身体再次在床上难耐的扭动着，但remy的味道多少让他冷静了些  
“帮我……”糯糯的声音让peter听起来像是一个做错事情请求大人原谅的孩子  
Remy轻叹了一口气  
“我最后一次问你，你真的需要我的帮助？”他将peter已经被汗水打湿的脑袋按在自己怀里安抚着，感受到怀里人慌乱的点了点头  
“那一会不管你说什么我都不会停下来了”Remy将peter的手从后穴里抽出来摁在他头顶，peter已经迫不及待的献上了他的双唇，他需要一些别的事情来转移自己的注意力，男人的吻很令人安心，带着淡淡的酒香令人沉醉。  
Remy颇有技巧的搓捻着peter涨的发痛的乳首，引得他一阵阵的低吟  
“快……快点……嗯”peter不住的抬起腿去磨蹭Remy的裆部，他从未做过这种事，这也算是自学成才吧？  
“啧”Remy觉得全身的血液都冲向大脑，他俯下身子，叼住男孩颈间的一块软肉轻轻地啃咬，不一会，原本雪白的肌肤便布满了红痕，remy的舌头沿着peter的胸膛下滑，在小巧肚脐的附近打转，最后将那粉嫩的青芽收进了口中，少年呻吟的声音又拔高了一个调，Remy很少为别人KJ，但为了眼前这个可口的小蛋糕，他愿意为之破一回戒，舌头灵活的舔弄着口中茎身，连下方的小球也很周到的照顾到了，peter的手搭在男人的头上，不知是想要推开还是想得到更多，他不住的哭喊，尖叫，直到到达顶峰，当男人的唇在此贴上来的时候，peter被迫的吞下属于自己的液体，被腥咸的液体呛的直咳嗽，男人的手指缓慢的顶开那处隐秘的嫩穴，小穴已经被自身渗出的液体润滑的很好，那环肌肉紧紧的包裹着他的手指，就像一张贪吃的小嘴一样  
“唔嗯……进……进，来……嗯，随便……啊、随便什么都好……嗯哼，操我……啊”peter已经被高涨的情欲折磨的神智不清了，丢掉了一切的羞耻心  
“这个是你说的，别后悔”Remy勾起一个邪魅的笑容看的peter失了神，在他发呆时男人已经提枪直入，空虚的身体被填满的感觉让peter发出了满足的呻吟，粗大的性器让 peter产生了他被捅穿的错觉，remy从一点一点的攻略城池，让他舒服的连脚趾都蜷缩起来，快感一波波的顺着脊椎冲上大脑，但总是觉得不够  
“还没到……还没有到”他需要更加粗暴的性爱，peter猛的翻身将Remy压在身下，跨坐的姿势让身体里的欲望埋的更深直捣花心  
“呃啊……”性急的omega被刺激的软了腰，趴在Rmey胸口喘息这，已经发泄过的嫩芽在此挺立起来，从震惊中缓过神的Remy迅速调整好自己的状态，扶住男孩纤细的腰肢开始了另一轮进攻，房间内立马充满了急促的呼吸声和淫靡的抽插声，peter相当配合的上下摆动着自己的腰，Remy进入的愈发深入愈发无法控制自己想要占有身上这个omega的欲望，他粗暴的顶开了omega身体深处的那个更为隐秘的穴口  
“啊啊啊…痛……停……啊”peter无法遏制的全身抽搐，那种被从内部撕开的痛楚甚至让他无法正常呼吸，穴道不住的收缩，吞咽，再次尖叫着射了出来，然后失去了意识。Remy被peter尖叫声扯回了理智，在结成形之前及时的退出了这个美味的身体。他将累坏的小孩抱去清洗，可能真的是累极了，无论Remy怎么摆弄peter都没有醒来的迹象，他开始仔细的大量起眼前的这个男孩，思索着为什么他可以让自己这么着迷，明明之前自己一向游刃有余，从来没有人让他产生过想要标记对方的欲望，今天这是怎么回事，Remy晃了晃脑袋索性不去想这些麻烦的事情，剩下的事情就交给老天去处理吧，抱着这样的心理Remy搂着怀里甚至还不知道对方姓名的“床伴”陷入了睡眠

Chapter 3  
当Remy第二天早上起来的时候身边的人已经不见了踪影，要不是那件丢在床底下的银色外套和自己消失不见的大衣还有桌子上面多出来的一张纸条，Remy简直要以为昨天晚上那场爽翻了的性爱不过是自己做的一场春梦罢了  
“Hmmm，感谢你的不标记之恩”龙飞凤舞的一行大字依稀可以辨别他写的是些什么  
“啧”Remy揉了揉额头，将纸条团成团丢进不远处的垃圾桶里，拾起地上的衣服嗅了嗅，那上面还是充满了好闻的糖果味，Remy撇了撇嘴，随手将衣服丢尽了自己的衣柜  
peter一口气跑出去几公里才发现自己手里抓的衣服并不是他的，现在才回去换也来不及了，暗骂一声糟糕，索性就拿着这件衣服回家了，当peter钻回自己的地下室的时候wanda还没有醒，而母亲好像带着妹妹出门去了没有在家。peter伪装成一夜没有出去过的样子，坐在床边盯着不属于自己的衣服发呆  
“你舍得回来了？”wanda倚着门框“你就没什么想跟我说的？  
“啊？嗯……”peter终于反应过来，自己一定是脑子本门挤了才会试图在一个心灵感应能力者面前撒谎，只能老老实实地点点头，却仍然没有向自家姐姐坦白昨天晚上的事情，房间里一下陷入了诡异的沉默里  
“行吧，过两天出门的时候别忘了你的抑制剂”wanda决定不再去追究peter那一脖子的吻痕，毕竟他也是个成年人了，自己可以保护好自己  
“对了，记得之前来家里找咱俩的那个经纪人么？”  
“那是谁？哦，你是说上个星期来的那个嬉皮士对么？他有什么事？”peter把玩着自己的鼓槌，模拟着击鼓的动作  
“对，就是他，他说希望咱俩可以加入一个乐队，你觉得呢？”  
“……我其实无所谓”peter不知道为什么又想到昨天晚上的那个男人，他觉得要是男人是个歌手的话那低沉的嗓音唱歌一定会性感到爆。想到这里peter脸上泛起了不自然的红晕  
“如果wanda你决定要去的话，我陪你”  
“听着peter，我知道你不喜欢被束缚，这条路可没有你想象的那么轻松，况且你也没必要和我做同样的选择”wanda坐在peter旁边摁住他不断转着鼓槌的手  
“我知道，可你不是已经决定要去了么？我可不能让我唯一的姐姐独自去面对这些不是么，我可是个男人诶”peter冲着姐姐俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，伸手揽住身边的wanda，在她额头上落下一个吻，嗅到他身上有别人的味道的wanda不满的皱了皱眉毛  
“再说了，我老姐这么强，一定可以脱颖而出成为一代新星的！”  
“得了，别胡扯了，既然决定要做，那就一定要做到最好”wanda拍了拍自己家弟弟的脑袋“面试就在下个月，好好准备吧，对了不许通宵练鼓，隔壁的老大叔说已经被你搞得精神衰弱了”wanda丢下这句话便起身离开了  
“怪我咯”peter撇了撇嘴，并没有立刻开始练鼓，而是趴在桌子上写写画画的。

“哈哈哈哈哈，所以说，你居然因为一个毛头小子整整一个月都没有约过妞儿了，Remy LeBeau你他妈是在逗我笑吗”Wade笑的几乎要倒到地上  
“够了wade，烦着呢，你要是想让我送你去见死亡女神就直说”Remy懊恼的甩了甩手，将杯里的酒全部灌进胃里  
“好好好，不笑”Wade从地上爬起来坐上吧台旁的高脚椅，不到三秒又再次滑落到地上“噗哈哈哈哈哈，你他妈居然因为一个雏，开始当和尚了，这真的是本年度最棒的笑话，相信我我可以笑一年，哈哈哈”  
“看在上帝的份上，你他妈就不能不笑了吗！”remy开始后悔将这个事情讲给旁边这个家伙听  
“嘿哥们，既然你那么想那个男孩儿干嘛不去找他呢？相信我，就算他的家长在难搞也不会有spider的父母那么难搞，那真的是”wade做出一个牙酸的表情“他们简直是保护过度，我长得有那么像坏人吗！”  
“像，非常像，一看就不是什么好人”  
“嘿！不带你这样的，我可是好心在帮你诶，你居然是这样伤害我”Wade委屈地捂住脸  
“得了吧，刚才笑的都他妈快断气的人是谁啊”Remy掏出几张钞票塞进空酒杯里，抓起帽子和外套准备离开“该走了Wade，Charles说今天有新人要来面试，说不定会有惊喜呢”  
“嘿，等等我Remy”Wade及忙从地上爬起来追上已经走远的男人

“听着peter，一会进去不要随便使用你的能力”Wanda嘱咐到  
“知道了知道了，你已经念了一路了，都快变成老妈了”嚼着口香糖的peter不满的吹了个泡泡  
“你个混小子，怎么跟你姐说话呢”  
“嘿，你不过就比我大了12分钟嘛”  
“那我也是你姐”  
“你们姐弟的关系可真好”蓝眸子的男人面带微笑的看着眼前这对姐弟  
“Xavier先生你好”wanda微微欠身像眼前的男人问好，peter只是点了点头示意自己看见他了  
“你好Maximoff小姐，叫我Charles就好”  
“好的Charles，所以今天需要我们做些什么？”wanda望着眼前的这个男人，总是面带微笑的Charles让她感觉很亲切  
“没什么特别的，你们只需要将自己的闪光点展现给我们就好”Charles领着两个年轻人进了一间录音室，里面坐着一个表情严肃的男人，peter觉得空气都变得有些沉重。  
“Charles，他们就是你说的很有前途的年轻人？”男人扭着眉头盯着两人，不，准确的说只是盯着peter看的他浑身不舒服，好在Charles在这里气氛不至于太尴尬  
“嗯，Erik你不相信我的眼光吗？”  
“这倒不是”名叫Erik的男人还是紧紧的皱着眉头盯着peter，这让peter觉得自己是不是曾经的罪过这人“算了，不重要了，让我看看你们的能力吧kids”  
早已做好准备的姐弟俩相视一笑

It’s early in the morning  
【现在是早晨】  
soon another day will dawn  
【很快另一天黎明将来到】  
I can’t wait to feel your arms  
【我迫不及待去感受你的臂膀】  
around me again  
【再次把我环绕】  
I believe that we could  
【我相信我们能够】  
lay down the world  
【放下整个世界】  
together we could live  
【我们能生活在一起】

两人的配合非常默契，wanda清亮的声线给这首歌添加了一些不一样的感觉，女生来唱这首歌更添了一份魅力，纤细的手指熟练的弹奏着悠扬的曲调。银发的男孩行云流水般的敲击着鼓面，动作一气呵成，看起来是别样的赏心悦目，一曲唱罢，wanda向Charles二人微微欠身示意，带着期待的看着两位评委  
“Erik，感觉怎么样？”  
“这个小姑娘不错，好好培养的话很有前途，至于他嘛……”Erik看着peter不太满意地摇了摇头  
“嘿！wanda我有得罪过他嘛！他为什么总是在挑我的刺！”peter不满的冲wanda眨了眨眼睛，在心底抱怨着，他知道他姐姐可以听得到，事实上不止万达，Charles也听到了peter的抱怨，忍不住轻笑出声  
“别在意peter，他没有找你麻烦的意思”charles拍了拍老友的肩膀“别着急Erik，peter他可还没有真正的展现出他的才华，不是吗peter”  
“wow，cool！你和wanda能力一样诶！”peter像是发现了一样眼睛亮亮的  
“是的，不过也不太一样，现在你愿意让我们看看真正的你吗”  
“Hmmm……好吧，你们谁身上有硬币？”  
Erik挑了挑眉毛，抬了抬手，一枚硬币变漂浮在peter眼前  
“wow”peter伸出手，那枚硬币像是有意识一样乖乖的的落在他手里  
“来吧孩子，不要让我太失望”Erik抱着胳膊望着眼前的年轻人  
“well，现在轮到我让你们吃惊了，不要眨眼哦”peter 将硬币用鼓槌摁在墙壁上，深呼吸了一下，开始飞快的敲击那枚小小的硬币，硬币就像是被吸在墙壁上一样，随着peter动作的停止，硬币掉在了地上发出“叮”的脆响  
“cool！这是什么能力！？”刚到Wade刚好看到了这一幕，Wade兴奋的跑到peter旁边对他各种打量  
“wow简直太酷了，你可以快到什么境界？你可以一分钟击鼓多少下？”Wade滔滔不绝的提问着  
“呃……在不动用能力的情况下我最快时一秒钟双手连音19个，单手8个音，双踩26下*”  
“他只是速度快”wanda解释道  
“所以说这两个小可爱就是新的成员！？”  
Charles点点头，wanda有些不太喜欢这个称呼，peter对小可爱的这个称号倒是无所谓，一旁的Erik也总算松开了紧皱的眉头，算是认可了peter  
“Remy呢？”  
“哦那个家伙肾虚去厕所了，ochi！”话还没说完Wade的背后就被戳满了扑克牌  
“你才肾虚，能不能盼我点好”  
peter听到那个让自己着迷的声音急忙转过头，灵敏的嗅觉捕捉到了熟悉的混合着烟草的龙舌兰味  
Remy在看到那头耀眼的银发时就认出了这个让他魂牵梦绕的家伙  
“是他！？”

Chapter 4  
两人的视线紧紧的黏在对方身上，仿佛完全看不到剩下的人一样，直到Charles咳嗽了一声两人才慌忙的别开视线  
Wade看着神情奇怪的Remy好像一瞬间懂了些什么，他用胳膊肘撞了撞Remy  
“hey……remy，你今天跟我说的那个小子，该不会就是眼前的这个人吧”话音刚落Remy就丢给他一个“闭嘴”的眼神，Wade惊讶的看看peter又看看Remy  
“你们在说什么？”距离他们比较远的wanda并没有听见二人的对话，但是看到自家弟弟看着这个陌生男人的神情总觉得是那么不对劲  
“呃……没什么”Remy瞪了Wade一眼示意他赶紧闭嘴别再说话“你好，我叫Remy，Remy LaBeau，这个神经病是Wade，怎么称呼？美丽的小姐”remy非常绅士的对wanda行了个脱帽礼  
“哦……”wanda冷冷的扫了他一眼，是这个人没错了，他身上的味道就和peter那天回来时一样“wanda，这是我弟弟peter”她将peter朝Remy的方向推了一把，感受到他明显的僵了一下，这下wanda更加确定了自己的想法  
“你你你你好我是peterMaximoff”peter慌乱的伸出手，语速已经不受控制话说得飞快  
“你好，叫我Remy就好”Remy勾起唇角，很自然的伸手握住了peter的手，而对方却像触电了一般抖了一下  
“该死的……”没想到会再见到这个男人的peter小声的骂了一句，他现在完全不受控制脑内全是那天晚上的情形，那个男人当时是怎么在自己身上留下那些羞耻的痕迹，自己又是如何在他身下承欢的，一幕幕都在脑海里闪过，脸颊迅速爬上红云  
“怎么了，脸这么红？”Remy关心摸了摸peter的脸颊，这个普通的动作吓了peter一跳，迅速的将手抽回来，退到了角落，使劲地晃了晃脑袋，将那些难为情的的想法赶出去，他可不想被两个心灵感应能力者看到  
“呃……热”peter指了指头顶的通风口“这儿……能凉快点”peter不好意思的挠了挠头  
wanda不想拆穿自家弟弟的小把戏，也不想随随便便的就去窥探他的内心，所以她只是静静的看着  
“行了，那你们继续，我那边还有些事就先走了，Charles你等我电话就好了”Erik看了看表，冲Charles他们点了点头便起身离开了  
“这就走了！？”peter不满的瞪大眼睛“嘿，他挑了我这么久的刺就这样走了！？”他一下子从角落里蹦到Charles面前，看着面前这个永远长不大的孩子，Charles忍不住笑了出来  
“哈哈哈，孩子别太在意，毕竟我只负责你们的形象公关，你们真正去接通告办演唱会之类的事情其实是交给Erik的，他只是想知道你们值不值得他付出而已，恭喜你们，得到他的认可了”  
“切，谁稀罕他的认可啊”peter念叨着退回到架子鼓后面，泄愤一样的敲了一下鼓面  
“嘿亲爱的professor X，我们这个小团体算是人到齐了？”wade甩干净背后的扑克牌，那些伤口以肉眼可见的速度愈合这  
“呃…你不疼么？”  
“啊？什么？”Wade歪了歪脑袋思索了一阵才一脸恍然大悟的“你是说这些伤啊，我可是有着连拳王金刚狼都羡慕的自愈因子哦！怎么样是不是很酷！！”  
“并不，我只是觉得有点恶心”peter吐了吐舌头  
“哦，听到你这么说我还是真生气，不过算了，反正我……”  
“wade……”天知道Charles现在有多想脑死眼前这个话唠，但是遗憾的事他做不到，因为Wade的脑洞实在是惊为天人，他承受不起  
“oh，抱歉professor，你也知道我一兴奋就停不下来，虽然你知道我一向喜欢单干，但我简直爱死这三个家伙了，尤其是那个银头发的年轻人对没错就是你小可爱”  
wanda发誓眼前这个上蹿下跳滔滔不绝的家伙绝对是自己见过最有精神的人，没有之一！  
“那你还是先出去冷静一会吧”Remy索性打开门将Wade踢了出去，房间瞬间就安静了  
“Hmmm……不用谢我，应该做的”  
“我每次见到他都会感觉要少半条命……”Charles揉了揉眉心“好了进入正题吧，你们现在也已经认识了，Remy是这个乐团的主唱，Wade也就是那个话唠，他是贝斯手，peter肯定是鼓手，那wanda你呢？我觉得你如果单单的只是做个吉他手的话有些屈才了，你的嗓音真的非常漂亮”  
“这没什么难的，乐队可以是双主唱，就看wanda小姐愿不愿意了”Remy还是笑的那么温柔，看的peter多少有些不舒服  
“双主唱这个主意不错，wanda你觉得呢？”  
“Hmm，可以，我没有意见，谢谢你，Remy先生”  
“不客气，belle dame*”  
“Remy和Wade已经小有名气了，现在我只需要让公众认识你们两个并且让他们知道你们四个是一个组合就好了”  
“看起来Professor你已经全部计划好了，那不用我们担心了”Remy将帽子戴回头上“那我就先和Wade回去了，有什么事情，你知道该怎么找到我”Remy颇具暗示性的点了点自己的太阳穴  
“好，那你要记得把话给Wade带到”  
"没问题，再见Cheriè，很高兴认识你们，祝我们合作愉快，回头见”Remy挥了挥手，转身离开了录音室，带走了外面正在撩妹的Wade  
“好了，现在要给你们布置任务了，Wand我需要你和Remy录这首歌发到网上去，我需要让大家知道你的唱功，记住，要录视频”  
“wow，《Rolling In The Deep》，这首歌有些难诶”wanda翻看着谱子  
“不要紧，你不不需要刻意去模仿原唱，是要释放你自己就好，录音室的器械你们可以随意使用”  
“嗯，我会尽力的”  
“需要我做些什么吗？”peter将粘在脸上的口香糖撕下来丢进垃圾桶里  
“当然，peter你除了要配合wanda他们录歌意外，我还需要你把刚才表演给我们的表演演给更多人看”  
“这没问题，小意思”  
“另外，我还需要你和Remy体现的亲密一些”  
“what！！？”peter激动的差点将刚放进嘴里的口香糖吞下去  
“一种宣传手段，不用太在意”Charles笑的还是那样温和，可是在peter 看来，这人绝对是个腹黑啊！  
“可是为什么不能是Wade呢为什么一定是我我和他才认识啊”说到最后一句的时候peter有些心虚的瞟了瞟别的地方  
“Wade现在正在考察期，他小男朋友的家长蛮难搞的”Charles丢给他了一个你懂得的表情  
“……好吧”peter不情不愿的答应了下来  
【……算了，权当是为了wanda好了】  
“很好，3天时间来练习这首歌够吗？下周三来录歌？”  
“嗯，够了”  
“很好，那没有什么事情了，回家准备吧，我很期待你们的表现”

“嘿，我超不明白，你刚才干嘛不直接跟peter把话说开了呢。”Wade把手里的披萨塞进嘴里含糊不清地问道  
“怎么说？'嗨，你还记得我么，你的419对象'这样么？这一般是你的台词，我就不抢了”Remy盯着一桌子的食物却一点胃口也没有，只是不断的往胃里灌酒  
“切，自从我有我家小蜘蛛以后我可是再也没有419过了”Wade白了他一眼“不过说真的，你也好久没有对一个人动过心了吧，自从Rogue*走了之后？”  
“……”  
“不是我说你Remy，这么长时间，你也该放下了”  
“过去的，就别再提了”  
Wade见他这个样子也值得撇撇嘴不再说什么，继续扫荡着自己面前的食物  
“对了，教授刚刚跟我说周三要录歌，《Rolling In The Deep》，他叫咱们准备一下”  
“教授又用脑电波跟你聊天了啊，他怎么从来不这样拜访我一下呢”  
“他说他怕这么做了会疯掉”  
“喂！！”  
【那句，我只能帮你到这儿了是什么意思呢？】

姐弟俩告别了Charles之后，回家的一路上peter都在纠结Charles的任务  
【录歌什么的倒是好办，跟Remy表现的亲近……这他妈要我怎么做啊】  
“wanda，你觉得，那个Remy……怎么样？”纠结不出个所以然peter小心翼翼地问道  
“人还好，看不出什么问题，怎么了？干嘛突然问这个”wanda其实早就猜到他在纠结什么，她只是希望peter愿意亲口告诉她而已  
“呃……就是…那个”一向语速如飞的peter竟然也会有支支吾吾说不出话的一天  
“你想说，你其实之前就认识Remy了对么”  
“啊……”peter乖乖的点了点头  
“所以，然后呢？”  
“我们……睡过了”peter说得很快，念得很轻但是他知道自家姐姐绝对已经听到了，奇怪的是，wanda很平静  
“你早就知道了？”peter还是不敢看自己姐姐的眼睛  
wanda揉了揉那柔软的头发“我又不是闻不到你那天回来身上的味道，那不是你的信息素的味道”  
“事实上其实那天是我拜托他的”peter咬了咬下唇决定把事情全部告诉wanda  
“那天结束了他并没有标记我，所以我觉得他跟别的alpha不太一样”  
“所以？你爱上他了？”  
“我不知道……我不清楚，我觉得他肯定都忘记我是谁了”peter看起来很沮丧，一向精力旺盛的他显得有些无精打采  
“不试试又怎么知道，现在一切都还没有结论，也许你可以去试一试”  
“真的吗？”男孩的眼睛亮亮的，紧紧的抱住姐姐，wanda则是亲吻了他的额头  
“嗯，去试试吧，要是他敢骗我弟弟的话，我就脑他去跳海”  
【但愿Charles是对的】

Chapter 5  
三天的时间过得很快，这三天peter很努力的练习，将鼓谱完全的烂熟于心，为了周三那天可以更好的完成任务，也可以给那人留下个好印象  
站在录音室门口，peter深深地吸了一口气  
【别紧张peter，这没什么难的不是么】  
他试图摆出一个不那么僵硬的笑容  
“嘿，你在这里对着门挤眉弄眼的干嘛呢”Wade突然打开门，看着整理自己表情的peter一脸嫌弃，吓得对方直接弹了出去撞在了刚好在往过走的Remy身上，两个人一起飞出了出去，Remy几乎是本能的将peter抱在怀里护住他的脑袋，自己却狠狠的摔在地上，手里的谱子撒了一地  
“呃……Cher你是见鬼了么…”Remy躺在地上深吸了好几口气才将快要摔吐出来的内脏咽回去，得亏peter这回的速度还不算是特别快，要不然他真的要去见上帝了  
“抱抱抱抱抱歉我不是故意的是他吓我我才会冲过来的”peter急忙坐起身来，指了指不远处的Wade表示自己不是故意的  
“Wade……”  
“嘿，这不能怪我！我什么……呃你俩这是…要干嘛？哦这个动作简直太棒了我要照下来留念！”听到“咔嚓”一声的peter才反应过来自己还坐在Remy身上  
“啊啊啊抱歉我不是故意的”他飞快的站起身来，然后将还躺在地上的Remy拽起来  
“没关系，下次别跑这么快了，当心伤到自己”Remy伸手揉了揉peter那一头的银发  
【手感和想象之中的一样好】就这么想着Remy不自觉的翘起了嘴角  
“我才不会伤到自己，你知道的，我可是天生就适合快速奔跑的”peter耸了耸肩“不过话说回来你没事吧……那下看起来摔得蛮重的……”  
“啊……还摔不死”  
“能开玩笑，看起来确实没那么糟”peter笑了起来，他笑起来脸颊上会有两个小小的梨涡，看起来可爱极了，Remy几乎想要去亲吻他的脸颊  
“peter你不是说要先上来练鼓么怎么还站在这儿？”wanda刚上来就看到pete他们三个人站在走廊上傻笑，至于Wade为什么傻笑没人知道，因为没人知道他在想些什么东西。  
“哈哈哈，因为出了些小乌龙”Wade大笑着将手机递过去“这可是一个美好的瞬间”  
“的确”wanda看着照片中的二人也笑了起来“Wade麻烦一会儿照片发给我一份，将来这也许会是一个很好的素材”  
“Wanda！”peter不满的叫起来  
“得了，赶快去录歌吧，professor还等着进行下面的计划呢”Remy拍了拍不满的小孩的肩  
当一切的一切的准备都做好了，四人开始了第一次的“演出”，四人虽说是第一次合作，却有着一种不可言明的默契，音乐赋予了他们不一样的心灵感应，似乎想要合为一体一样  
There's a fire starting in my heart  
【我心中燃起了一股火焰】  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark  
【那温度将我从黑暗中解放】  
Finally I can see you crystal clear  
【我终于看清你了】  
Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare  
【继续将我出卖然后放弃自己的全部赤裸】  
See how I leave with every piece of you  
看我怎样将你从我的记忆力注意脱离】  
Don't underestimate the things that I will do  
【不要低估我将会做些什么】  
There's a fire starting in my heart  
【我心里燃起了一股火焰】  
Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark  
【那温度将我从黑暗解救】  
The scars of your love remind me of us  
【你的爱所留给我的伤痛，让我想起了我们】  
They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
【让我觉得只差一步之遥，我们将会拥有一切】

Remy用他那性感到爆表的声音低声吟唱着，他的声音像是具有魔力一般吸引着peter，不同于原唱那样充满了被背叛的愤怒，反而多了一些无奈与失望  
【如果那首歌可以由他来唱就太好了】peter 暗暗想着

We could have had it all  
【我们本应幸福的】  
Rolling in the Deep  
【 在黑暗中翻滚】  
Your had my heart Inside of your hand  
【你曾把我的心捏在手心】  
And you played it To the beat   
【然后玩弄它】

进入副歌，Remy将主权交还给wanda，peter第一次听到姐姐用这样的声线唱歌，那不同于往日柔和的声音，她的歌声爆发出力量，让peter有了一种自己姐姐被不长眼的哪个混蛋欺骗了的错觉，两个人的和声美的无法形容，wanda的那种声嘶力竭悲愤与Remy的那种无可奈何的悲伤完美的演绎出《Rolling In The Deep》的感情

“wow，这简直太棒了！”Wade兴奋的叫起来“hey，不得不说小姑娘你的声音真的是棒透了！我给你十分”Wade边说边举起并不存在的评分牌  
“你还是叫我wanda吧”wanda重放着刚才录好的视频“peter，我觉得在We could have had it all这段的时候你的节奏可以再强一点”  
“这样很棒，一开始不需要完全的展现自己的实力，有时候保留一些会更好”Charles总是笑得那么温和  
“你好，Charles先生”  
“我相信这个视频发到网上一定可以偷到大批Fans的心的”Charles满意的点点头“下来就看peter你的了”  
“啊，我的视频已经录好了，昨天就已经放到Yotube上面了”peter飞快的翻动着自己的手机“已经在首页上了”  
“速度还真是快啊”  
“当然，我晕慢，太慢的速度会让我不舒服”peter依旧是不停的转动着手中的鼓槌，看的Wade一阵眼晕  
“那另外一件事情呢？”  
“啊？”peter有些傻眼了“还还还还没有”peter一紧张语速又变得飞快“我还没有准备好就不可以过两天么”  
“当然可以，过两天我准备安排你在街头表演一段，正好让Remy陪你一起去吧，怎么样没意见吧”  
“我都Ok”Remy摊了摊手示意自己无所谓  
“what！？are you kidding me ?!?"倒是peter反应有些大  
“No，my kid”Charles露出一个意味深长的笑容“你不是正喜欢速战速决么”  
“没关系的，到时候你会准备好的”Charles的话有种就算你不行也的行，就算最后需要我脑你你也要去做的意味  
“……”peter一下在无言以对，只能拱了拱鼻子来宣示自己的不满  
“话说，组合好像还没有名字?”Wanda歪着脑袋思索了一下“不用取个名字么，要么就叫无名乐队好了”  
“不不不！这一点都不好玩”peter抱怨道“叫惊奇四人！”  
“peter你这叫抄袭……”Wanda有些无语的看着自家弟弟  
“要我说就叫Deadpool Corps！我是Captain Deadpool！！”  
“你数学怎么学的啊！四个人连一只小队都算不上还军团，先回去补补数学再说吧”peter冲Wade做了个鬼脸  
“偷走fans的心……”一直没有说话的  
Remy终于开口了  
“那不如叫，盗贼工会怎么样？”

Chapter 6  
“盗贼工会？听起来像小偷集团一样”Wade边说边模仿了扒手的动作去扒拉peter的口袋，被后者一巴掌拍开“不过我喜欢，感觉满cool的，你说呢Running man？”  
“我无所谓，听起来比无名要强一点，勉强同意吧，还有别叫我Running man！听起来蠢死了”peter不满的躲开准备给他一个熊抱的Wade，wanda一脸恨铁不成钢的样子看了看peter，最后选择放弃  
【这个胳膊肘往外拐的小混蛋！】  
“好，那就这么定下吧”Charles看完了录制好的视频，满意的点点头“这两天好好休息一下，过两天可就有你们忙的了，我帮你们四个人定了公寓，就在离这里不太远的地方，你们还需要多磨合磨合，Wand你们妈妈那边我已经说过了，不用担心”  
“谢谢你Charles先生”  
“不客气，你可以像Wade他们一样叫我professor”Charles将钥匙交给四人  
“嗯，好的，已经中午了，要不要一起去吃个饭professor？”  
“不用了，我约了Erik还有事，你们去吧”  
“那就不打扰你们两个约会了，我快饿死了，走走走我知道一家超级棒的pizza 店，professor再见！！”Wade左手拽着Wanda右手推着peter飞一般的就往外跑  
“嘿，就不能不吃pizza吗，咱们两个都已经吃了一个星期了”Remy无奈的摇了摇头，转身冲Charles欠了欠身，准备离开  
“Remy”就在他刚走出录音室就被叫住了  
“怎么了？”转头对上Charles那深邃的眼眸  
“听着Remy，有些事你也该放下了，不要再错过机会了，我只能帮你到这里”  
“啊……”Remy看向不远处正和Wade打闹的peter不自觉的笑了起来“这回，我想我不会放手了”

话说，为什么要把Charles叫professor啊？”peter嘴里塞得满满的食物，含糊不清地问道，腮帮子鼓鼓的活像是一只小仓鼠  
“这你就一所不知了吧，我跟你讲……”  
“你打住”Wade刚张口准备讲解一番就被peter一个手势给止住了“Remy还是你讲吧，要是他讲我觉得太阳下山了都讲不完”  
“嘿，你这算是变相将我话唠么”Wade假装挥了挥手要打peter，后者仗着自己速度快将一块pizza塞进了Wade嘴里  
“你小子太贱了！”Wade也不恼，将pizza几下吞下肚“不过我喜欢你”  
“彼此彼此”peter吧最后一口pizza吞进肚子里“Remy你还没有告诉我为什么要把Charles叫professor呢”  
“因为Charles在做经纪人之前是在攻读心理学的，在此之前他还拿到了社会经济学的博士学位，一直在大学里任教，professor的称号也就这么留下来了”  
“原来是这样啊，可是他为什么要来做经纪人呢？”wanda咬着吸管不解地问  
“据说是因为Erik的原因吧”Remy将杯里的咖啡喝尽“具体是什么没有人清楚Charles也从不细说，我们也从不问”  
“那Erik原来是做什么的？”  
“这你都不知道？！Erik原来可是天王级的巨星，不过后来好像出了什么事情他就退居二线来培养一些有前途的新星，像魔形女啊，天使啊都是他一手带出来的”Wade插嘴道“不过据说他很严，训练什么的真的是惨无人道”Wade撇了撇嘴  
“哈……突然挺庆幸，没落在他手里，要不然他肯定会整死我的”吃饱喝足的 peter开始打起了瞌睡  
“这话自己说说就行了，让Erik听到你也就没什么好果子吃了”Remy伸手招来服务生埋单“走吧，咱们先回去吧，我看peter也困了，Professor定的公寓离这里也不远”  
犒劳好自己得的四个人按照Charles给的地址来到了公寓  
“我去……”peter目瞪口呆的看着眼前的房子“这分明是别墅吧……”  
“我以为只是普通的公寓而已……”wanda也表示不可思议  
“看来你们还是不太了解Charles”Remy笑着打开门走进去，房间里面设施一应俱全，Charles还很贴心的专门开辟了一个房间专门作为他们排练用的房间，一楼是客厅餐厅和厨房，二楼是卧室客房，主卧里配有洗手间，wanda身为乐队里唯一的女性成功地获得了主卧的使用权，peter表示他在地下室住习惯了，所以地下室便归了peter，好在他们没有什么特别多的东西需要往地下室存放，分配好房间大家边个做各的事情去了。  
之后的日子里除了固定排练的事情，大家也会坐在客厅里聊聊天打打扑克、电玩，经过几天的相处，peter已经可以很放松的和Remy独处了，他发现这个男人身上具有着一种很神奇的魔力吸引着他，他们的信息素互相纠缠，就好像他俩有一种与生俱来的默契，他俩谁都没有提起那天晚上发生的事情，Remy的衣服还躺在peter的床上做为他每天睡眠的必需品，peter的外套也静静的挂在Remy的衣柜里等待着与他主人的重逢

这天大家刚排演完歌曲，这些天他们磨合的愈发默契，就像几十年的好友一样。wanda回去房间洗澡，Wade接了个电话就兴冲冲的跑了出去，不用说，肯定是被他家小男朋友召唤走了。客厅就只剩下了peter和Remy，peter懒洋洋的窝在沙发里打盹，相处久了Remy发现这个男孩喜欢零食，尤其是Twinkies，中午的时候总喜欢在晒得到太阳的地方打盹，像一只银色的大猫一样，睡熟了还会有吧唧嘴的小毛病，Remy总是无法控制自己去打量眼前的这个男孩，顺着他白皙的脖一直朝下看去，他还记得那天晚上那皮肤的触感，嘴唇的温度，男孩纤细的腰肢是怎样上下摆动的，那修长的腿是何时环上自己的腰的，Remy赶紧晃了晃脑袋将那些龌龊的想法赶出去，急忙收敛刚才不经意释放的信息素，看到银发的鼓手还在安稳的睡着才安心，将自己随手搭在沙发上的大衣盖在人身上才离开。

“嘿Remy，professor通知说今天让咱俩去外面表演”刚睡醒的peter就接到Charles的电话，兴冲冲的跑Remy的房间  
“知道了，就按咱们排演好的来”  
“嗯！”  
收拾好的二人来到Charles选定好的地点，他已经派人把鼓和音响架好就等待着明星的大驾光临，此时正值高峰期，许多人都驻足准备观看这场表演，有些年轻的小姑娘在看见remy的时候爆出了不小的尖叫，这让peter多少有些不爽。他伸展了一下身体，露出了自信的微笑  
【准备迎接最耀眼的星星吧！】  
“要开始了，准备好了么Cher？”  
“嗯！”  
只见他抬起一只手,鼓棒在那手中飞快的旋转,一只手还在配合着底鼓敲击着节奏.全场都跟着呼喊起来.他停下手中旋转的鼓棒,那只空出来的手在不影响节奏的情况下又一点点加入了军鼓和嗵鼓的元素,鼓点越来越密集...所有人的心跳也跟着越来越快.peter一遍一遍展示展示着各种不同的过鼓技巧。这次Remy也并没有唱歌，只是弹吉他配合peter的表演，毕竟这是他的主场，自己可不能抢了他的风头  
“hey你看了吗，那个银头发的小帅哥好像就是YouTube首页的那个超级厉害的鼓手诶！”  
“是啊是啊！他好像和Remy是一个乐团的！”  
“什么？！Remy LaBeau他不是单独的歌手吗！？”  
“你也太落伍了吧，他们是同一个乐团的，叫盗贼工会，他们翻唱的《Rolling In The Deep》已经上YouTube首页了，听完真的是感觉心要被偷走了！”  
“是么！？回去发给我我也要听听看！”  
【很好，认出来了。看来计划成功了】Charles听到台下的议论，感到非常满意，计划奏效了。公开演出结束后一堆粉丝举着手机要求合影，还有些女生要求peter和Remy一起照相的，两人也放得很开各种的亲吻，拥抱，引得那些女生不断的尖叫  
“看起来你的包装计划很成功”Erik站在Charles身后，看着这一切  
“不Erik，不只包装计划，他们两个也很顺利”  
“你确定他们两个在一起是正确的选择？”  
“为什么不是呢？”Charles将这个问题又抛回给了Erik，后者只是摇了摇头，难得的露出了笑容“你总是正确的Charles”

Chapter 7  
peter咬着笔杆，一点思路都没有，他懊恼的挠了挠头发，手边摆满了一团又一团的废纸。这首曲子他在一个月之前就已经开始写了，然而到现在有几个和弦还是对不到一起去，他烦躁的丢下笔抓起手机开始翻Facebook  
“在写歌？”  
“啊啊啊啊谁啊！！？”peter被突然出现在背后的 Remy下了个够呛  
“Remy我说你能不能不要老是神出鬼没的，迟早被你和Wade吓出心脏病……”一蹦三尺高的人窝回椅子上顺了顺气  
“是你太一惊一炸了……”Remy拿起桌子上的谱子看了看  
“嘿！这个还不能看！！”peter慌忙的抢回皱巴巴的纸，藏在身后  
“怎么，这是你写给哪个女生的情歌么？”Remy更贴近了peter的脸，就差几厘米就要亲上去，事实上Remy就是想这么做，但没得逞就被wanda打断了  
“peter，你有没有看见我……呃你们继续，我等会再来”wanda不好意思的匆忙离开，peter这才反应过来赶紧拉开两人的距离  
太近了……peter感觉自己的身体又开始燥热不安，这可不是一个什么好迹象  
“你有什么事么？”  
“没什么大事，就是想问问你……算了，没什么”  
“有什么你就说嘛，说话说半句很难受诶！”  
“真的没什么”Remy摆了摆手，转身离开“对了，那个地方的话和弦用F会好一些”  
“诶？”peter低声唱了一遍，真的通顺了许多“谢……”感谢的话还没说出来眼前的人就已经消失不见了。  
离开了练习室的Remy拖着Wade去了街角的一家酒吧  
“哈，我说Remy LeBeau你他妈在这事儿上怎么就那么怂啊！？”Wade忍不住嘲笑Remy，对方只是不断的往胃里灌酒  
“我说你这样喝闷酒也不是个办法啊”wade喝掉杯里的酒拍了拍Remy的肩膀“如果你实在没办法说的话还不如直接办了算了”  
“那是你……怪不得你岳父岳母一直看不上你”Remy冷哼了一声，手边大大小小的酒瓶堆了一堆  
“你要是再下不了决心的话我这个方法可是很好用的，直接标记不是你的也是你的了”Wade用胳臂顶了顶他“失败了估计也就是被暴打一顿你也没什么损失不是么”  
“去死！”  
“哈哈哈，不开玩笑。说真的作为哥们我真的希望你们两个能好好的”  
“呵，想不到你也会有认真的时候哈”一直苦大仇深的人终于露出了笑容  
“那必须的！我可是真心的啊，不过你要是真的是拿peter开涮的话，我可不会放过你的啊”  
“怎么？就因为那个小家伙和你家那位叫一个名字？”  
“放心，我对你的猎物没兴趣”Wade摆摆手“得了不跟你瞎扯了，今晚约了我家的peter吃晚饭，先撤了啊，晚上不回去睡了”  
“打扮好看一点，别撞见你岳父了”Remy调侃道，Wade不甘示弱的回敬回来两个中指  
“谈恋爱的人啊……”Remy摇了摇头，忘记了自己也是身陷情网无法自拔的人  
时间过得飞快一转眼到了傍晚的时候，姐弟俩窝在沙发上说着悄悄话  
“所以说，他还是什么都没有跟你讲？"  
“啊……”  
“你也什么都没说？”  
“啊……”peter把脸埋在抱枕里，挡住自己已经可以做表情包的脸  
“……你们两个还真的是能急死人”wanda不由的为这两人的情商捉急，peter也就算了，说好的Remy是情场老手呢？  
“看你们两个上次的街头秀玩的那么嗨，还以为你们已经把话说开了”wanda点开论坛“你看，连讨论贴都出来了”  
“啊啊啊wanda你不要管这事了，我自己会搞定的！”话音刚落，银发的人就已经消失不见了，wanda无奈的摇了摇头， 冲着地下室喊道  
“peter！今天晚上我回家住，顺便拿点东西，要一起吗？”  
“不了！帮我把我的游戏盘拿过来就好！路上小心！”  
“嗯，知道了！”  
过了一会传来了关门的声音，peter才从地下室里走出来，将自己窝进沙发抱着Remy的吉他弹奏着谱写好的旋律，一遍又一遍，不断的修改着细节，想象着Remy那性感的声音吟唱他所作的歌曲，不由得露出了笑容。直到听见了敲门的声音，他急忙将吉他放回原位  
“Remy你回……你…喝酒了？”刚一开门，扑面而来的酒气混合着浓重的信息素的味道让 peter暗骂糟糕。Remy什么都没有说，径直将peter摁在了门板上，狠狠的吻上了peter的唇，那时是一个略显粗暴的吻，带着浓厚的占有欲，肆无忌惮的搜刮着他口中的空气，peter也毫不示弱的吻回去，两人互不相让，与其说是亲吻倒不如说是撕咬，二人一路从门口纠缠到沙发前，空气信息素混作一团，成为最好的催情剂，Remy揽住被吻的有些缺氧的peter  
“hey，Cher有些事情，也是时候该说清楚了”

Chapter 8  
peter紧紧的盯着Remy那猩红的眸子，露出了一排白牙，伸手飞快的在对方的裆部揉弄了一把，这个小动作让Remy原本高涨的欲望更上升了个温度  
“小家伙，乱点火可不是个好习惯”Remy一开始的震惊很快就被惊喜代替，他俯下身含住那因为情欲泛着淡粉色圆润的耳垂，手也顺着peter宽松的T恤捏上了他精瘦的腰肢，那富有弹性的肌肤令他爱不释手。  
“别这样……痒…”身下的人被他的动作引得咯咯直笑，不安的扭动着身体，衣服随着他的动作被退到了胸前。胸前两颗挺翘的乳首被衣摆磨蹭的更加硬挺，在雪白的胸膛上红的妖艳，Remy将那可爱的果实拢在指间揉捏拉扯，时不时用指甲来回刮蹭。一手隔着裤子揉捏着peter的硬挺。peter的口中露出了几声细碎的呻吟，身体的燥热让他加紧了双腿不自觉的磨蹭着，他知道自己裤子里一定湿的乱七八糟，被Remy这么一刺激竟就这样射在了裤子里，眼角泛起了潮红一副要哭出来的模样。Remy看着他这可爱的反应忍不住低笑出声  
“笑…笑屁啊……”peter发出不满的抗议，那声音听起来软软的，让人想要欺负。他伸手揽住Remy的脖颈，一口咬上那笑的得意的薄唇  
“小猫着急咬人了啊……”男人依然是笑的镇定自若，但事实上 他早已按耐不住自己的欲望了  
“少啰里八嗦的……fuck me ，now！”冲上脑袋的情欲让peter什么也顾不得了，他凑上去向Remy索要了一亲吻，那颇具技巧的吻将peter吻的七荤八素的，双颊上布满了潮红，眼睛氤氲了一片，半张的双唇中可以隐约看见那红艳艳的小舌尖。Remy把两根手指伸进他的口中夹住那柔软的小舌玩弄着，peter轻轻磨咬着他的指节，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着唇角流下，混合着汗水将那张漂亮的脸蛋搞得更加色情。Remy腾出一手将他银色的短裤连同湿透了的内裤一起拽了下来，那粉嫩的青芽立马急不可待的弹了出来，上面还沾满了之前的液体，乖巧的紧贴着peter的小腹。男人俯身轻吻了那粉色的顶端，头顶立马传来男孩的呜咽声  
“还真是敏感……”Remy用下巴似有似无的轻蹭着那敏感的嫩芽，短短的胡茬扎的peter扭着腰想要躲避却被人扣住了腰肢无法行动，只能发出小奶猫一样的咕哝声，他身上那淡淡奶香将他蒸腾的就像一块松软可口的Twinkies，Remy突然有些理解为什么眼前这个人这么喜欢甜食了。他将手指从他的口中抽出来带出淫靡的银丝，握住那挺翘有弹性的的臀瓣，来回揉捏把玩，在那白皙的臀瓣上留下了两个粉色的掌印。顺着平坦的小腹一路朝上，再一次吮上那被冷落多时的嫩乳，peter只觉得自己快被着些挑逗搞疯了，明明近在咫尺去得不到抚慰，他生气的揪紧了Remy的头发，声音里带着哭腔  
“要做就快做！哪来这么多事”  
“别着急嘛Cher……这可是情趣”Remy缓慢的将手指探进那已经汁水四溢的肉穴，才刚进入了两个指节，穴道内的媚肉便不自觉的纠缠了上去。peter的身体兴奋的颤抖着，耳根处一片绯红。他配合的将腰部抬高，将修长的双腿搭在Remy的肩上，丝毫不压抑口中的呻吟，一声声的喘息就像猫抓一样一下一下的挠着Remy的神经。  
“去他妈的情趣……呜啊…”  
“说脏话可不是个好习惯哦”Remy凭着记忆探到了可以让peter爽到的那一点，一改之前温和的挑逗狠狠的攻击着那一点，银发的男孩像一尾濒死的鱼一样弹了起来，身子弓的像一张拉满的弓。一时间房间里充满了peter高昂的呻吟和手指进出肠道发出的黏腻的水声  
“别……呜啊 …”承受不住太多快感的peter又一次发泄了出来，乳白色的液体沾满他的小腹，那光景色情极了，可他的老二并没有要软下去的意思，直直的立在那里，可怜兮兮的流着眼泪。  
“呜……难受…Remy……快点……唔…进来……”peter睁着那双好看的眼睛有些凄惨的看着他，Remy的呼吸变的粗重了很多，他感觉自己脑袋里那根名为理智的神经彻底断掉了，他抽出深埋在对方体内的手指，换上了自己早已经胀痛的欲望，小穴早已被开发的湿软温暖，将Remy的欲望包裹得恰到好处，Remy早就没了去折磨peter的兴致，他现在脑内唯一的想法就是标记眼前这个可爱的omega，大开大合的入侵，每一次都准确的顶在那柔软的腺体上。  
“嗯啊……呜…再快些……嗯…”peter迫不及待的抚上自己胀痛的老二却被Remy拦了下来  
“hey Cher，现在可不行，我可不希望你一会被肏得什么都射不出来的昏过去”男人故意的堵住了上面的小孔，被阻挡了发泄通道的peter不满的掰着他的手，奈何身体没有一丝力气，只得忿忿的咬上男人的肩头泄愤。Remy掰开他的臀瓣一次比一次深入，peter的呻吟也是一声高过一声，男人再次碰到了深处的那个穴口，他还是犹豫了，他想起上次peter痛苦的表情，他不愿意让这个可爱的人再忍受那种痛苦  
“标记我……”  
“什？”  
“我说我要你标记我！”peter叫嚷道“你听着，我不想俯身在别人身下，我只希望那个占有我的人是你……你听到没有啊…”泪水还挂在那挺翘的睫毛上“I love you……Remy，所以，标记我……”Remy一遍遍轻吻着他的眼睑，舐去他脸上的泪痕  
“I love you too ，I love you so much "他低声道，用唇描绘着他精巧的五官，像是对待一件稀世珍宝一般。他将peter紧紧的拥进怀里，生怕怀中的人逃跑一般  
“now，放心地将自己交给我吧”Remy封住了怀中人的唇，一举顶开了那第二道穴口，他将对方所有的呼痛声全都吞入腹中，peter咬破了他的下唇，血腥味在二人口中蔓延  
【该死的，这他妈的实在是太疼了！】  
peter的指甲在Remy背上抓出一道道的血痕，眼泪也不自觉的滑了下来，熬过了撕裂的痛楚后，迎接他的便是爽翻了的快感，哪像电流一般的快感顺着脊椎用上大脑，将脑袋里搅得一团乱麻，没有办法思考Peter在本能的驱使下只想要索取更多，每一次的深入都让他不住的痉挛，穴道一次又一次的吞很快也将Remy推上了顶峰，他最后冲刺了几下，将前段顶入那隐秘的穴口，开始成结，再将爱液注入他的身体的同时松开了一只遏制着对方欲望的手，peter几乎同时的射出了稀薄的液体。  
二人相拥着倒在一片狼藉的沙发上  
“我的天…你干脆直接让我怀孕算了…”peter的脑子昏昏沉沉的，他几乎控制不住自己的快要合上眼皮，Remy贴心的帮他调整了一个比较舒服的姿势让他靠在自己怀里  
“相信我，总有一天我会的…”Remy轻笑起来，吻了吻银发男孩的额头，想在说些什么的时候却发现人已经沉沉的睡过去了，睫毛在脸上打出一小片阴影。Remy将人往环里揽了揽，让他能睡的更舒服些，扯过堆在一旁的毯子盖在二人身上，以至于第二天不会感冒。他瞅了瞅扔了满地的衣服还有沙发上沾上的液体无奈的叹了口气  
【看来明天早上需要早点起来打扫卫生了……】

Chapter 9  
peter在Remy的怀里得到了一个无比甜美的梦境。清晨，的阳光从没有拉好的窗帘里透进来，洒在peter的脸颊上，一向吵嚷的人难得露出恬静的一面。耀眼阳光将熟睡的人的睫毛染成了漂亮的金色，睡梦中的人悠悠转醒，他不满的揉了揉眼睛，将脑袋重新埋进枕头，嗅到了那不属于自己的味道猛地坐起来。环顾四周才发觉自己并不在那昏暗的地下室，穿着并不属于他的丝质睡衣。想起昨晚上发生的事，淡淡的粉红色不自觉的爬满了他的脸颊  
【damn!我都说了些什么！这绝对是最糟糕的告白了！】他将自己重新丢回柔软的床铺，抱着枕头不安分的翻滚着，将原本还算是整洁的床铺搞得乱七八糟的，然后毫无形象的成大字型躺在床上盯着天花板发呆。打扫完客厅的Remy洗了个澡，赤裸着上身擦拭着半干的头发走进屋子，将peter那蠢到爆的行为全部收进眼底，忍不住轻笑起来。

“你醒了？”peter的视线顺着声音扫过去便再也收不回来，他无法克制的打量着男人的好身材，未擦干的水顺着发丝滴落在修长的脖颈上，有些在锁骨的地方积成一片小小的水洼。有些顺着饱满的胸肌划过精致的腹肌，最后消失在那性感的人鱼线的尽头  
【妈的！我好像又硬！】peter暗骂自己的不争气，胡乱的点了点头算是回答。  
“饿了吧。”Remy坐到床边，将peter搂进怀里，在他银色的发丝上落下一吻“我做了早点，出来吃吧”  
“wow，不得不说Remy你倒还真是个好情人”难得peter不是火急火燎的冲向餐厅  
“只是情人？我以为我已经是你男朋友了”Remy捏了捏他挺翘的臀瓣“不该做的不都做了么嗯？”  
“不算，你还欠我一个告白呢”银发小子冲着他吐了吐舌头，拿起了桌子上温热的三明治填饱自己的肚子  
“原来你还计较这个”Remy有些好笑的看着眼前的人  
“那当然”peter吞下最后一口，满意的舔了舔手指“不得不说，味道不错”将杯中的小半杯牛奶一饮而尽“我该说多谢款待？”  
Remy舐去他唇边的奶沫低声说道“Je vous en prie”  
“cool，你居然会法语”  
“我还有很多事你不知道呢”  
“也许我应该多了解了解你在跟你上床”  
“或者，你也可以在床上了解我”peter凑上去和男人交换了一个吻，男人那淡色的唇瓣不似女人那帮柔软，从那姣好的薄唇中吐露出色情的话语更是该死的性感。  
男人环上了他的细腰，将人带进自己怀里，手不规矩的揉捏着peter腰间的软肉，那富有弹性的皮肤简直令他爱不释手，两人近乎忘情的拥吻着  
“嘿伙计们，你们亲爱的Captian Wade回来了！”Wade很不适宜的出现打破了美好的光景“嘿！嘿！这大早上的！注意点影响好吗！！”他夸张的捂住自己眼睛尖叫到“我要去告你们虐待动物”  
“得了吧，你是在说自己是单身狗？你好像要比我早脱单吧”Remy毫不留情的戳穿了自己好友  
“别这样，他说的肯定不是单身狗。我记得有一种动物砍成几段都不会死叫什么来着”peter捏着下巴做思考状“嗯，蚯蚓。对就是蚯蚓”Remy强忍着笑意给peter竖起了大拇指  
“才一晚上没见，你俩就变得这么有默契嘴炮技能点满槽啊，我是不是错过了些什么？”二人丢给他一个你自己猜的眼神便溜回房间来躲避wade的十万个为什么直到下午Wanda回来的时候才肯出来。peter见到自己姐姐的时候开心的扑了上去，他身上早已不是那种淡淡的柠檬糖果的清香，取而代之的是浓厚的龙舌兰的醇香。wanda看着在跟在peter身后的Remy  
【你要是敢骗peter的话就做好死无全尸的觉悟吧】  
【放心，你不会有这个机会的】  
“wanda，怎么了嘛？”听不到她们脑袋里的对话的peter仰起脑袋看着年轻的姑娘  
“没什么，Charles的消息你们都收到了么？他说你们两个的手机都打不通，叫wade通知你们”三人一起瞄了一眼倒在沙发上睡的毫无形象的Wade，peter飞快的摸出手机替他拍了张照片作留念，Remy有些无奈的看着他，而wanda则是一副早已习惯了的表情  
“嘿，别这么看着我，也许回头可以发给他对象不是么”peter露出一个恶作剧得逞的笑容  
“好了别闹了，看起来他没告诉你们……下下个月14号，也就是情人节。是咱们的第一次正式演出。”  
“什么！？”

\--------tbc---------

chapter 10【完结】  
“professor 他在开玩笑么，正式演出！？”ptere几乎要蹦起来  
“他听起来挺认真的样子”wanda 耸了耸肩“不管怎么说，这是咱们第一次演出可要好好表现才是”  
“可是歌怎么办？”pete一副若有所思的样子  
“这倒不用担心，professor会准备好的”Remy揉了揉他柔软的银发，笑得一脸宠溺，wanda分分钟有一种被闪瞎了的感觉  
“professor发短信给我说晚上就会把歌谱发过来，要咱们好好练习”  
“让他放心吧，咱们几个的默契可不是盖的!”peter露出一口白牙，充满自信的说道  
“今晚好好休息，之后可有的忙了”  
“我有些饿了要不咱们先出去吃点什么？”wanda提议道  
“好啊！街角新开了家中餐厅咱们去试试看吧！”说罢Peter就拉着二人跑了出去  
“嘿，慢着点Peter，我为什么觉得咱们忘了点什么”  
“别在意那么多啦Remy去晚了就没位置了！”  
开心的去吃晚饭的三个人完全忘记了还在家里睡死的wade，Remy原本还在担心wade会耍赖的抱怨忘记了他，结果为了表示歉意专门的帮他打包了一份饭菜，然而回到家才发现那人还睡的昏天黑地，Remy当时就有一种想把饭糊在这人脸上冲动，都什么时候了，还能睡的这么安心！  
一回到家Peter就把自己关进了地下室，说什么都不让 Remy进去，在自己乱七八糟的桌子上翻找着那张乐谱，殊不知他精心准备的曲子已经安静的躺在了Remy的桌上  
“fuck，跑到哪去了”他懊恼的揉乱了自己的头发，颓废的把自己窝进床里  
“啊啊啊啊，烦死了睡觉！等下次再说吧！”实在是找不到的Peter索性拉好被子倒在床上，心里多少有些失望，好不容易等到这个机会可以把它送给对方，现在却搞成这个样子……

之后的日子他们每天都是在排练室度过的，几乎是排练的废寝忘食，他们为了歌曲争吵，总会在大发脾气之后又默默的回到自己的岗位继续努力，一个月的时间过得飞快很快就到了该去演出的日子  
2月14号的当天，现场人声鼎沸，来的观众要比想象中的更多，演出前的大家都在后台紧张地准备着，Wanda在熟悉自己的谱子  
“依旧是好多人啊”peter转着手中的鼓锤，从后台探出脑袋向外张望，兴奋的在准备室里跑来跑去  
“嘿Remy，管管你家peter！”wade头疼的看着被peter卷了满地的谱子，Remy招了招手示意到处乱跑的青年坐到自己身边来  
“是啊，谁让我们Remy先生那么有魅力，吸引了这么多粉丝呢”wanda调侃着说道，放下谱子为自己的吉他做着最后的调试  
“没办法谁让我这么有魅力呢”话音刚落peter就配合的吐了吐舌头，摆出一副被恶心到了的表情，Remy只是挑了挑眉毛看了他一眼，翘着自己的大长腿毫无形象的坐在沙发里举着半杯白兰地“祝我们演出成功”  
Remy看了看表，抬头正对上peter那双充满期待的眸子  
“去吧Cher，该你上场了”话还没说完peter就变成了一阵风

随着架子鼓的solo，演出正式开始，银发的鼓手深吸了一口气，开始熟练的敲击着鼓皮，鼓槌在随着他的动作上下翻飞，动作如行云流水般一气呵成，所有人的目光多被吸引在舞台上，伴随着wanda清亮的嗓音灯光全部亮起，一首《style》拉开了演唱会的序幕，紧接着是《hotline bling》Remy的出场引来了女粉丝不小的尖叫声，这让 Peter多少有些不爽 ，不满的鼓起脸来，这些系些小动作都被Remy看在眼里，孩子气的表现让他多少有些想笑  
他和wanda的一首《Rolling in the deep》将演唱会又推向了高潮，歌曲结束的时候Remy突然开口说道  
“今天是情人节，我有一首歌想送给我的小男朋友”话刚说了一半台下就传来了惊叹和失望交杂的声音，他清了清嗓子继续说了下去“这家伙一直在跟我抱怨我没有和他表白”此时台下已经开始议论纷纷，而Peter这是彻底的傻了，就连手里的鼓槌掉了都没有反应过来  
“这首歌其实是他写的，我自作主张的改掉了词，希望那个小家伙不会生我的气啊”Remy望着内心真翻江倒海而表情却还是发呆的人  
“那接下来就请大家欣赏《on my own》”Remy冲着wanda点了点头示意可以开始Peter觉得自己的眼睛湿湿的，努力的睁大了眼睛望着站在舞台正中间镁光灯之下的男人，耳边响起了自己修改了无数遍的旋律

【 There's gotta be another way out  
也许会有别的出路  
I've been stuck in a cage with my doubt  
我被困于质疑自己的牢笼  
I've tried forever getting out on my own.  
我用尽全力试图独自挣脱  
But every time I do this my way  
但每次我用自己的方式去做  
I get caught in the lies of the enemy  
却被敌人的谎言捕捉  
I lay my troubles down I'm ready for you now.  
我放下我的困扰，准备好你的到来  
Bring me out  
救我出去  
Come and find me in the dark now  
在黑暗中找到我  
Everyday by myself I'm breaking down  
独自度过的每一天都在让我崩溃  
I don't wanna fight alone anymore  
我不想再独自战斗  
Bring me out  
带我逃离  
From the prison of my own pride  
从我自己的骄傲铸成的监狱  
My God, I need a hope I can't deny  
神啊，我不能否认我需要一个希望  
In the end I'm realizing  
最终我才意识到  
I was never meant to fight on my own  
我从未准备好独自作战  
Every little thing that I've known  
我知道的每件细微之事  
is every thing I need to let go  
都是我必将经历的  
You're so much bigger than the world I've made  
你比我构建的世界大的多  
So I surrender my soul  
所以我交出我的灵魂  
I'm reaching out for your hope  
我在寻求你的希望  
I lay my weapons down  
我放下我的武器  
I'm ready for you now.  
准备好迎接你  
Bring me out  
带我离开  
Come and find me in the dark now  
找到在黑暗中的我  
Everyday by myself I'm breaking down  
独自度过的每一天都在让我崩溃  
I don't wanna fight alone anymore  
我不想再独自战斗  
Bring me out  
带我逃离  
From the prison of my own pride  
从我自己的骄傲铸成的监狱  
My God, I need a hope I can't deny  
神啊，我不能否认我需要一个希望  
In the end I'm realizing  
最终我才意识到  
I was never meant to fight on my own  
我从未准备好独自作战  
I don't wanna be incomplete  
我不想变得体无完肤  
I remember what you said to me  
我记得你对我说过  
I don't have to fight alone  
我不需一人战斗  
Bring me out  
带我离开  
Come and find me in the dark now  
找到在黑暗中的我  
Everyday by myself I'm breaking down  
独自度过的每一天都在让我崩溃  
I don't wanna fight alone anymore  
我不想再独自战斗  
Bring me out  
带我逃离  
From the prison of my own pride  
从我自己的骄傲铸成的监狱  
My God, I need a hope I can't deny  
神啊，我不能否认我需要一个希望  
In the end I'm realizing  
最终我才意识到  
I was never meant to fight on my own  
我从未注定孤身一人  
Oh oh, Oh oh, Oh oh, Oh oh   
Oh oh, Oh oh, Oh oh, Oh oh】

一曲作罢，台下短暂的安静，随之爆发出轰动的掌声与欢呼，Remy来到还在发呆的Peter身边，牵起他的手将他带到舞台中间  
“Cher，还喜欢我对你的告白吗？”  
“我……”Peter望着台下的观众有些不知所措  
“听着Peter我知道这有些唐突，但是我想认真的问你一句，你愿意和我在一起吗？一辈子的那种？”  
“我……”还不等Peter说完，台下的观众便开始起哄  
“答应他！答应他！答应他！”  
“……是的！我想是的，我愿意答应你，我喜欢你Remy，Peter Maximoff love RemyLeBeau！”他凑上去吻上了男人的唇，这应该是对他最好的答复。场内响起了热烈的掌声，对于他们给予祝福。两人紧紧的拥抱，  
Remy在Peter耳边轻声说道  
“遇见你是我这辈子最美丽的意外”

结婚后，Peter是这么评价他们的爱情的  
“我们的相识是场意外，但是感谢上苍让我们相遇，即使那是一次很尴尬的初遇，但他仍给我带来了无限的惊喜，尤其是那场特殊的告白，也许这就是所谓的命中注定”

———The End———

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里的小天使们，我是节操与下限全无，脑洞与ooc起飞的夔冥我们下期再见爱你们哦！（づ￣3￣）づ╭❤～


End file.
